Kari's Day
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Someone has done something to the animals in Kari's Vet clinic and she gets hurt. But who and why would somebody do this to poor animals?


Kari's Day

"There you are," Kari said, finishing the injection. "All better."

"Will Cottontail be better soon?" the girl asked, looking at her bunny.

"Sure he will," Kari smiled. "But to make sure, I'm going to keep him here for the night, okay?"

"Okay," she pet her bunny and walked out. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome," Kari said. She took Patches to the back and put him in a cage to sleep in and made sure he had food and water. She heard some commotion and turned to see one of the community service workers, Kevin, struggling and shouting to a dog. Kevin was drinking and smoking underage and he had to do a month of community service. It's been a week and he still wasn't behaving right.

"Come on, you mangy mutt!" he shouted, dragging the poor German Shepherd in the room.

"Kevin!" Kari gasped, "how dare you talk to a dog that way! You're scaring the poor thing!" she knelt down and called the dog over, "besides, it's not a mangy mutt, it's a full-breed German Shepherd." She let the dog lick her hand and walked out. 

Kevin put the dog in the kennel cruelly and shouted at it. He shouted at the other animals and shook a cat's cage, the poor cat shook from side to side and hissed in pain and anger. "I shouldn't be here!" he growled. "What can I do to get out of this?" then he got an idea. He was in a veterinarian's clinic, where there are hurt and sick animals. He hated it! Maybe if he did something to the animals, he wouldn't have to stay. He looked at his watch, 4:30 p.m. "I know what to do!" He went home, where he had a plethora (I like that word!) of drugs. He came back and injected everyone of the animals with the drugs he had. "Hey, cool it," he said, "this won't hurt at all!" After he was finished, he went to the arcade, where he wasn't supposed to be.

Hours later, Kari decided to check on the animals one more time before she left for home. "Now, how are my patients today?" she went to the dog Kevin was being cruel to. "Did Kevin hurt you?"

The dog growled at Kari. All the animals were acting either excited or angry. Some were out of it.

"What's wrong boy?" Kari let the dog out and it immediately bit her on the arm.

"Owww," she fell down and the dog jumped on her in a growl. She held the dog back as she scolded herself for being stupid and letting the dog out. She began to scream for help, "Don! Jack! Help!"

"Oh, my god!" the manager ran out and grabbed the dog as another worker picked up Kari.

"Something is wrong with all the animals," Kari said, holding her arm, "they should be asleep."

The manager put a muzzle on the dog. "What happened, Kari?"

"I don't know, Don. But I saw Kevin bringing the dog in here. He was being mean to it."

"Maybe he just scared it." Jack, the worker who helped Kari suggested.

"Does anyone know what the dog was in here for?" Kari asked. 

"Somebody found it by the railroad and brought it in," Jack said, "remember? We were just fixing him up and we neutered him."

"Then it shouldn't be aggressive." Kari said, "It should be tired, worn out."

"Kari, maybe we should take you to the emergency room." Don said.

"No, that's okay, I have a friend that's a doctor. Someone would have to check on the animals. They shouldn't be like this."

"What do you think happened to them to make them all angry, Kari?"

"My husband is a cop," Kari grimaced, "he'll find out for us." She groaned as he made her way to the car. She gasped when she thought se saw a monster, but it was only a scary looking tree. She was beginning to see things. All the way to the hospital, she saw scary things. But she kept telling herself they weren't real. They were only hallucinations. It was a wonder why she made it to the hospital without wrecking her car.

Joe was talking to Jim while they were to the cafeteria when Kari came in, "Hi Kari!" he greeted warmly, "what brings you here?" he saw her arm, "what happened to you!?"

"I need your help. Someone has done something to my animals!"

He felt her forehead, "you're hot and all sweaty!" he said in surprise.

Jim started to take her pulse, "Kari, your pulse is racing!"

Joe and Jim took them to an empty hospital room and sat her down on a bed. Joe began cleaning her arm, "that's some bite."

"It was my fault. The dog was growling," she blamed herself. "I should have known better!"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Kari!" Jim said, "you really care about animals. It was an honest mistake."

"Somebody did something to my animals," she repeated, "they're sick. Whoever did this might let them out on the street and people could get hurt!"

"Shh, calm down," Joe coaxed, bandaging her arm, "just stay calm while I take your blood." He reached for the syringe and elastic band.

"Incase you've forgotten, I'm a doctor too!" she reminded harshly.

"Joe, go call T.K." Jim said, "I'll stay in here with her and take her blood."

"Ok," he left to call T.K, but he was on duty on an important case so he left an message that Kari's in the hospital and then he called Tai and Izzy. He thought Izzy might be able to help with this, considering how smart he was. There would have been no way that the digidestined would have survived the world without him!

He waited for them in Kari's room. Jim finished drawing her blood and gave the vial to Joe. "She said that she suffers from hallucinations," he said.

"Hallucinations?" Joe gasped. "Is her situation serious?"

"Not life threatening," Jim explained, "but we got to try to keep her calm."

"Kari," Joe said, touching her shoulder, "we're going to do all we can to help you. Just try to stay calm and tell us if you have any hallucinations," he noticed that her eyes were dilated and her face was twisted in fear.

"Kari, what is it," he asked, "what's the matter?" he shook her slightly.

Get away!" Kari screamed, backing away. 

Jim jumped up, "Oh crap!" he said, "she's having another one!" He ran outside the room for help.

Joe grabbed her arms, "hey, look at my eyes, Kari, it's Joe! I'm your friend, remember?"

"You monster, go away!" when she looked at Joe, she his face stretching. She saw bugs walking all over the place. She saw colors flashing all over the place and heard noises, "Agghh! make them stop!"

"Jim, what happened?!" Tai and Izzy came in at the same time. Tai was very angry. "Did my sister get pneumonia? Let me see her!"

"Pneumonia?" he mumbled.

"Long story," Izzy explained, "what's wrong with Kari?"

"A dog bit her at work."

"Rabies?" Izzy guessed.

"No, someone had done something to all her animals. I think they injected them with hallucinagens and other drugs."

"How cruel!" Tai grunted, "I want to see her!" he started for the patient's rooms.

"I wouldn't recommend you going in that room," Jim grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, my sister needs me!"

"Hi everybody!" T.K said, taking his sunglasses off. After hearing the news about Kari, he didn't act so worried, because he knew that it couldn't be very serious. His secretary didn't even sound scared, so he thought that Kari was fine. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Where you eating donuts with your buddies?" Tai cracked.

"Actually Tai, I was arresting somebody for grand theft auto after chasing him for ten minutes," T.K corrected.

"Why weren't you there for Kari when she needed you?!" Tai demanded, pushing T.K against a wall.

"Wow, Tai...wrong brother!" Izzy shouted, "you started fighting with Matt and now you're picking on his little brother?"

"Hey, I don't even know what this is about!" T.K grunted, "Tai, let go! Calm down and tell me what happened!"

"Kari almost died when she was four and remember that time in the digiworld when she got sick?"

"Yeah, but she got better!" T.K objected, "I took care of her just like I promised!"

"She gets stick easily, she got pnemnonia when she was four. If she died, it would've been all my fault!"

"Calm down Tai," Izzy coaxed, pulling him from T.K, "I think you're really worried about what Kari will say when you see her, like the thing she said when she was brought back from the hospital. Are you worried that she'll say 'Sorry that I was bit, Tai. You might not want me to be a vet anymore.'?"

"That's not funny, Izzy!" Tai shouted, trying to punch Izzy.

Izzy blocked his punch and punched him in the stomach, "settle down!"

Tai was surprised by Izzy's punch, "Izzy, why? You wouldn't hit me before."

"Sorry, I had to do something," Izzy was surprised too. "And I didn't want you to hit me! You hit _hard!"_

"Kari never told me that," T.K muttured. "Is that why you wanted to protect her all the time?"

"It's just the way she is, she never thinks about what she wants!" Tai grunted. "I always wanted you to protect her because she gets sick so easily. She couldn't come to the digiworld with us the first time because she was sick then too!"

"Oh my god…." T.K mumbled, "Kari was feeling kind of sick yesterday, but she told me not to worry."

"See, T.K! That's how she is!" Tai snapped, "she could get really sick because of somebody that doesn't like animals!"

"Hey, her condition isn't that serious," Jim said, "she just has a bite on the arm and she's suffering from hallucinations. All we have to do is find the animal that bit her and the person who's all behind this. Then we will have to make a vaccine."

They were interrupted by a scream in Kari's room, but it wasn't Kari screaming, it was Joe! He ran out of the room, " I need to give her a sedative!" he shouted.

"Shouldn't we wait for the vaccine?" Jim asked. "Wouldn't a sedative do worse?"

"No, we need to have her sleep before she hurts herself or somebody else!" he said, "Nurse get me some sedatives and hurry, dammit!" they went into the room where Kari was throwing chairs and ripping the curtains.

"Kari?" T.K gasped, "sweetie, what's the matter?" he walked closer to her, but Joe grabbed him, 

"Careful," Joe said, "she doesn't recognize any of us.

Kari looked at them with terror in her eyes. She thought they were monsters. She picked up a scalpel and jabbed it at them, "stay away from me! Don't come any closer! Stay back!"

"I got to get that away from her before she hurts herself!" T.K said, getting out of Joe's grasp and hurling himself at Kari. He grabbed for the scalpel and threw it aside. He pinned her arms to her sides, "Kari, look at me. Honey, talk to me!"

"Here's your sedatives, Doctor," the nurse gave Joe the sedatives with a hypodermic needle and syringe.

"T.K, hold her still so I don't inject you instead," Joe said, filling the syringe. He dabbed her arm with alcohol.

"It's okay, Joe," T.K said, holding Kari tight, "just hurry up, she looks so bad!"

Kari jerked her head left and right as T.K held her still. Joe gave her the sedative and she began to breathe shallower. 

"She's sweating," T.K observed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He led her to the bed and laid her down.

"What are you going to do to help her?" Tai demanded.

"I need to know what she's got first," Joe answered. "T.K go talk to her manager and co-workers and ask for a blood sample from the animal that bit her."

"Sure thing," T.K left after kissing Kari's hand. When he was in the hall, Tai ran after him and he grabbed his arm. "What is it Tai?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I got mad, but listen, my sister's life is at stake here," Tai said, "I almost lost her once, twice even. I get really worried when she's sick. I can't always be there to protect her."

T.K smiled and patted his shoulder, "hey, don't worry, Tai. That's my job now and didn't I take good care of her in the digiworld? Huh? And I was just a kid then! "

"Yes, just promise me that you'll take care of her, okay?" Tai's eyes filled up tears.

"Always, besides, I'm a cop, that's what I do!" T.K put his sunglasses on and went outside. Don and Jack weren't really surprised to see him.

"Hey T.K," Don said, "you heard about Kari?"

"Yes, Don, that's why I'm here," he placed his hands on the counter. He looked very worried.

"Kari's doing bad, isn't she?" Don saw the worry in his eyes, "it wasn't that bad of a bite."

"She's in trouble. I need a blood sample from the dog that bit her."

"That's dangerous," Don said, "the dog has been barking and growling since Kari got that bite. It almost bit me and Jack!"

"Then put a muzzle on him," T.K ordered, "I'll even help you. Kari's in the same condition as the dog. We think the dog has been injected with drugs. Kari's seeing things and we need to test the dog's blood to find a vaccine."

"Oh noooo," Don moaned.

"Good God!" Jack said, closing the door behind him. He just checked on the dog, "come quick! The dog was barking and growling and suddenly it just laid down!"

Don picked up a muzzle in case the dog would still bite, "Jack, get me an empty syringe, "we need to run a blood test." They put the muzzle on him and T.K held the dog down. The dog seemed so out of it he didn't even know what was going on. T.K pet the dog's head sadly. 

"Kari looked the same way after I left her," he said. 

"We'll run this test as soon as possible," Jack said, going to the lab.

"Wait, do you know anyone sick enough to do something like this?" T.K demanded. "It may be possible that who ever did this will try to get the animals on the street, where they would be a threat."

"Oh yeah, that kid," Jack said, thinking hard, "Kevin Roku."

"Yeah, Kari said she saw him being rude to the dog." Don agreed, "all the animals even. He wouldn't do what he was supposed to."

"Can you tell me where I could find him? What does he look like?"

"He should be on house arrest, but he's so rebellious he would probably be somewhere he shouldn't be." Don said. He and Jack then gave T.K a short description of him, "He's a tall kid, about fifteen, bleached hair, wears heavy metal T-shirts and always wears a silver chain."

"You can't miss him," Jack added, "he looks like a total rebellious punk kid."

"Kind of like my brother!" T.K joked, "except _he_ has manners."

"Give Kari our best," Don said.

"Thanks guys," T.K said after jotting the notes down, "you've been a great help."

T.K drove to the arcade first. That's were most kids go and if he didn't find Kevin there, he would find someone there that knows him. He went to the front counter and he felt every eye on him. "I'm looking for a Kevin Roku, have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry officer, there's so many kids that come in here and I don't get their names," the clerk said, counting quarters. "But you're welcome to ask around. I just work here."

T.K didn't really feel like asking every kid, so he took the microphone from behind the counter and tapped on it to see if it was on. The clerk almost grabbed it back, but he figured it must be important and he didn't want to argue with a police officer. (I wouldn't either!)

"Okay, listen up! Stop playing your video games and look right up here!" T.K shouted, "don't moan because Mario lost his firepower or that you almost made it to the next level, because what I have to say is more important than a stupid video game!"

The kids reluctantly did as they were told, except one kid in the back that T.K couldn't see. "Good," T.K said, "I'm looking for Kevin Roku do any of you know him?"

They were silent and they looked around. "It's very important that I find him. I have reason to believe that Kevin has committed a serious crime. He's tried to hurt innocent animals in a veterinary clinic. My wife works at that clinic and she's also in trouble. Now tell me kids, is that right?"

They shook their heads, "good, good. I'm glad we're making progress." T.K said, "Now I know that some of you must know who he is, so tell me, where is he?" 

Kevin was there, but he kept calm and didn't move. Sweat beaded across his forehead and he wiped his in his hand. He knew he was in trouble. 

The kids were silent again but one girl nodded towards the back. T.K caught her eye and smiled, he pointed to the back and then she nodded to make the message clear. "Thanks," he said as he walked toward the back. He found Kevin playing "House of the Dead." T.K noticed his bleached hair, his jeans with holes in it and the T-shirt he wore had a skull on the back. 

"Well, well," T.K muttered, removing his handcuffs from his belt, "what do you have to say for yourself, son?"

"It was an accident," Kevin grumbled.

"Oh sure," T.K. whispered, "you _accidentally_ injected drugs into those animals. Come on kid, game's over!" He handcuffed him sharply and began to read him his rights.

Tai paced the floor impatiently as he ran his hands through his hair, "what are you doing to help my little sister? Come on, Joe! My sister is seeing things and she doesn't even recognize us!"

"Hey we're doing the best we can," Joe assured. "Don't worry, good ol' reliable Joe will bring Kari back." He smiled as he pulled his stethoscope behind his neck.

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tai." Joe said, "don't worry about a thing, okay. Izzy told me about Kari and that time when she got pneumonia and the time when she collapsed in Digiworld while we fought the dark masters."

"My parents were so mad at me." Tai mumbled, "Did Izzy tell you what Kari said when they brought her home from the hospital? she said, 'Tai, sorry I didn't kick the ball very good, you probably won't want to play with me again.'"

"Ouch." Joe's face wrinkled in surprise. "Are you afraid she'll say something like that when we give her the vaccine?"

"I'm positive she'll say something like that," Tai said.

Joe laughed, "I can't believe that I'm being so calm after the way I've been in Digiworld! I was always so nervous and scared and here I am trying to keep you calm!" He chuckled, "maybe that's why I'm such a great doctor."

"Yeah, that is weird," Tai agreed.

Angelica and Adam came in, with shocked expressions on their faces, "Kari, where is she?"

"Did someone call you?" Tai asked.

"No, we just knew that Kari was in danger." Adam explained, "we got this feeling and we just knew that we had to come here as soon as possible. It was the same feeling when T.K's father got shot. I knew he was hurt."

"That's amazing!" Izzy exclaimed. Then he snapped his fingers, "wait, I've got it!"

"What?" Joe asked.

"Have your heads been in the clouds? All our digimon have kept their healing abilities and they're stronger than most humans. They can tell when we are in trouble."

"What's your point?" Tai asked. 

"Tai, I think I know what can help Kari. If we can give Kari some of Angelica's blood, then maybe that will make her feel better."

"You're a genius!" Tai shouted.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Joe said. "If she's a match, it might just work!"

"Then let's do it," Angelica said.

"We also have to make vaccines for the animals at the vet clinic," Izzy said.

Joe led Angelica to the lab to draw her blood. She was a match. He then gave Kari the vaccine and made more for the animals.

T.K came in, followed by Kari's boss. "The culprit is in custody now," T.K muttered. "He was just a punk kid."

"I got the lab results on the animal's blood." Don said, "He was full of about every drug you can, mostly hallucinogens and stimulants."

"That explains why Kari said she kept seeing things," Izzy said. "We have the vaccine here." He handed him a large bottle.

"How'd you it them so fast?" he asked.

"Long story, what matters is that we got it."

"Is Kari going to be okay?" Don asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine," Tai said, going to her room, "I want to talk to her."

"I'm next, Tai!" T.K shouted with a laugh. Tai flashed him a friendly smile.

"She's a good girl. I think I'll give her a promotion." Don smiled. He turned to go to his car when T.K followed him outside.

"Hey Don, the dog, does it belong to anyone?" T.K asked.

"No, somebody found it tied to a railroad. I don't know why anyone would want to do that do a dog!" Don exclaimed. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, it will me a lot to Kari," T.K explained.

"Sure, let's go," Don smiled.

Kari looked at her IV bag when he came in and in the chair by her bed. "Well, I really messed up this time, didn't I?" she muttered bitterly. "I should have known the dog was going to bite me. I feel so stupid."

"I think you might still have some drugs in your system," Tai said, taking her hand, "because that's not my sister talking!"

"It's true. I'm a vet, I should know."

"Yes, you are and you care about animals," Tai said, "you care about everyone."

"I should have yelled for help _before_ I got bit," Kari muttered, turning her head away, "the dog could have hurt someone else!"

"When you were four and almost died, that was my--"

"You're still blaming yourself about that, Tai?" Kari questioned, swinging her head back, to look him in the eyes "you were only trying to cheer me up."

"I thought you were feeling better, honest I did!" Tai said.

"It was a long time ago," Kari said, her voice weak, "I can hardly remember. I'm not mad at you Tai, I thought you were mad at me."

"Because you didn't kick the ball so good? No, Kari, you just needed practice and you were still weak." Tai said, "why don't you think about yourself? You're always thinking about others before you think about yourself?"

"I just want you all to be happy," she explained with a whisper. 

"Don't _you_ want to be happy, Kari?" Tai asked, his voice rising with a bit of confusion and anger, "you gave yourself up to Myotismon, you kept walking when you were exhausted, and you saved the Numemon and almost let Machinedramon kill you. That's really thoughtful Kari--but you don't have to risk your life."

"I know that silly," she argued, "I just wanted to. I don't care what happens to me. That's why you always kept an eye on me, isn't it? Were you afraid I'll sacrifice myself or get sick again?"

"Kari--listen to yourself--that'd better be the drugs talking!"

Kari barred her teeth and forced herself to sit up, "Tai, listen, I did all that because I cared about what happened to you and the digimon. I was a digidestiend too, you know. I still am!" She coughed. "Even if I had to give up my life to save another, I'd do it. Sometimes risking my life is the only way it would work."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Tai asked.

Kari didn't answer.

"What is it that you want, Kari?" Tai asked, almost pleading.

"Nothing, all I want is right here."

"I'm serious. Can't you be selfish for once?" Tai demanded, "tell me Kari, what is it that you want? You never think about what you want, you never do! Now tell me, what is it that you want? There's got to be something. Anything, anything at all?"

"I want….I want…" Kari whispered, but she began coughing hoarsely.

"What is it?"

"I want," Kari swallowed, "some water. I'm thirsty!"

Tai made a silly laugh and kissed her hand. "Then I will get you some!" 

"Thanks," she smiled and leaned against her pillow.

Tai ran out of the room and nearly made T.K fall backward. "Tai, what's going on?"

"Kari's thirsty!" he shouted as he went to the vending machines.

"She must be very thirsty," T.K whispered. He had the dog that bit Kari with him. He opened the door slightly and let the dog in. The dog sauntered to her bedside, linked her hand, hopped up and put its pawed on the side and gave a playful bark.

Kari was happy to see the dog healthy, "well, hello there! Do you feel better?" she grimaced as she sat up and began scratching the dog behind the ear.

"I asked Don if we can keep him," T.K. said, closing the door behind him. "I think he likes you, honey!"

Kari smiled as she remained petting the dog. "Good boy," she muttered, "good boy."

T.K walked up and pet the dog's back. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "How do you feel sweetheart, any better?"

"I'll be fine."

"Kari," T.K said, "why didn't you tell me you almost died when you were four?"

"Tai told you?"

He nodded, "he told Izzy when we were in digiworld and you got sick. That was why Tai was so worried about you and he wanted me to stay with you. That's probably why he didn't want me to come along to find the medicine for you. He wanted me to stay with you and Sora." T.K looked at her and touched her face, "Kari, why didn't' you tell me?"

"I could hardly remember," she explained, "and it was the farthest thing from my mind. I was too worried about you guys."

"Worried about _us_?" T.K asked with surprise. "Kari, _we_ were worried about _you_! We didn't pass out in the sun! I was so scared and worried about you! We went back to Earth to get you and I thought I'd never see you again." T.K was on the verge of tears. "If Patamon wasn't with me and if I didn't have my crest of hope, I probabably would have lost it! I was just a kid, you know! That was even scarier than when we fought Devimon, and believe me, he was scary!"

Kari smiled, "I made it, okay T.K? And Patamon digivovled to protected you and kicked Devimon's butt. You became braver after that, the way you outsmarted Puppetmon and took care of me. So don't be worried about me."

"Next time, no more secrets, okay?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"No more secrets," she agreed with a smile. The petted the dog's head, "so, what should we call him?"

"Your call, sweetheart." 

"How about Lucky?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Here's your water, Kari, oh and I got you some peanuts too," Tai announced.

"Peanuts?" she gasped.

"I thought you liked 'em," he muttered.

"Sure she does!" T.K took the peanuts and water. He poured the peanuts in her hand as he stroked her hair. "Got a call from Matt. He and Mimi are having twins!"

"Wow!" Kari whispered. "How exciting!"

Tai began to laugh, "Twins!! Matt must be hysterical!"

"Yeah," T.K said, "It'll be all over the newspapers. And the thing is, Gary is all asking Matt how it happened."

Kari nearly choked on her water, "Oh my!"

"I've gotta talk to Sora! Won't she be surprised!" Tai laughed.

"Uh, honey, honey," Kari said to T.K, nudging him, "you've got to talk to Adam."

"Why?"

"Because, he's in love with Angelica. They're talking about marriage and…you've got to…" she trailed off and giggled at T.K's expression.

"Are you serious?" He demanded

"Yup," she nodded.

"Oh geez," he grumbled, running his hand through his hair nervously, "Hey, Adam. I wanna talk to you about something bud!"

He walked to him and put his arm around him, "What is it, T.K?" Adam asked.

"I know you and Angelica are becoming closer and I just want to _explain_ something to you. You see," he gulped, "when and man and a woman like each other…they…"

****

Oh Come on, must I go on??!


End file.
